Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for preventing a steering pull in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and a method for preventing a steering pull in a vehicle, wherein, when a steering pull occurs as a phenomenon in which a vehicle leans to a left or right side by various lateral loads or other inside and outside factors, the steering pull is sensed and a steering torque is compensated for so that straightforward drivability of the vehicle is improved and safe driving is ensured.
In general, steering apparatuses using power of a vehicle are divided into a hydraulic type which uses an oil and an electronic type which uses an electric motor.
In a hydraulic type steering apparatus, a hydraulic pump as a power unit for generating a hydraulic pressure pumps fluid by virtue of power of an engine and develops a hydraulic pressure. In the hydraulic type steering apparatus, when a driver rotates a steering wheel, the hydraulic pressure is transferred in a steering direction so that steering can be implemented in a smooth and light manner. An MDPS (motor driven power steering) system as an electronic type power steering apparatus is a kind of steering shaft supplementing power steering apparatus in which steering force is increased using an electric motor.
In the MDPS system, unlike the conventional hydraulic steering apparatus (which distributes the power of an engine when a vehicle makes a turn), the electric motor can automatically perform a control function depending upon a running condition so that steering performance and steering feel can be significantly improved. MDPS systems are divided into a column driving type, a pinion driving type, and a rack driving type depending upon a position for supplying a driving force (that is, a motor attachment position), and have the same operation principle.
When a vehicle travels straight forward, a steering pull, in which the vehicle leans to any one of a left side and a right side regardless of a driving intention of a driver, is likely to occur due to lateral loads such as lateral wind and the slope of a road and other inside and outside factors.
In the conventional art, if such a steering pull occurs, disadvantages are caused in that the driver should manipulate a steering wheel with a certain force to apply an additional torque and rotate the steering wheel in a direction opposite to the steering pull so that the straightforwardness of the vehicle is maintained. Due to this fact, the driver is apt to be fatigued and driving safety may be degraded.